Wasabi summer
by kickinitlover11
Summary: This is my version of the wasabi warriors summer at the beach the story is Much better so plz read. Also have a very important authors note inside and so sorry for mistakes using my iPhone and it corrects with some weird things kick/jace/millie/keddie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I have read a zillion of these summer ones on here an I absolutely love them so here's my version also I have an authors note at the bottom about all other stories. BTWS I'm so sorry for not having quotations my phone wouldn't let me use them idk y I'll tell u more at bottom so now I'm rambling anyways on with the story. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own kickin it like the rest of us fanfic writers. **

Kim's P.O.V.  
Jackson Anderson Brewer I'm going to hurt u so badly! I yelled. Ugggg that boy he dumped ice cold water all over me while I was tanning. Currently we are at the beach and I'm chasing Jack about to hurt him. By we I mean the wasabi warriors which are Jack Me Jerry Milton Eddie Grace Julie Kelsey and Rudy. Grace and Jerry are making out, Julie and Milton are at the ice cream shop, and Eddie and Kelsey are videoing me and Jack. Yes they r all dating and they think me and Jack should be because apparently we r madly in love. As if he is just the best friend ever with his amazing hair, rock hard abs, and his beautiful brown eyes that I can just get lost in, and oh his hero... Kim no stop u can't like him can u? No. Anyways back to the present. No ur not u can't even catch me he yelled uggggg I yelled haha he yelled then I got an idea OWWWWWW I screamed at the top of my lungs an fell to the ground oh my god Kim are you ok jack asked running to me as fast as he could ow no I think I sprung my ankle I said as soon as he got close enough to me I did a sweep kick which back fired because he feel on top if me and almost squished me. I felt my cheeks heat up and he smirked and said well Kim u didn't have to knock me down to be this close to me. In your dreams brewer I said and then we saw a camera flash I didn't even hard to look before I said Jerry delete that if you plan on have kids. Whoa mamacita chill an still under Jack. I blushed and quickly pushed him off and flipped jerry very easily. How does she do that I heard Kelsey whisper. Come on I'm a fifth degree black belt and he's a purple belt besides Jack is already an eighth degree black belt So it's not that bi of a deal because Rudy is are our sensei and he's only a mint degree black belt speaking of Rudy where is he? Oh he's at the ice cream shop with Milton and Julie Eddie said huh how did u know what I was thinking I asked you were thinking out loud Kimmy Jack said oh and thanks for that I know how awesome I am. Oh your welcome Jackie it was my pleasure I said knowing how much he hates that nickname like I hate Kimmy. Oh you did not go there he said oh yes I did I said its on Kimberly he said oh trust me Jackson it was on long ago I said smirking. Ummm sorry to interrupt your love feat but we need to go back to the beach house Rudy said. When in the falafel balls did u get back I yelled about five minutes ago so now come on we need to make sleeping arrangements. Oh no Jack and I say together because we new what our friends were going to do because there were only five rooms and five beds. Me and grace get a room jerry yelled ok but nothing pg 13 do you understand me Rudy said seriously yes Rudy Jerry and grace said that goes for all of you he said yes sir all of us said at once. Me and Julie are going to share a room of course Milton said me and kels too Eddie added well I'm getting my own room so Jack Kim you guys will have to share...again Rudy said whatever I said Fine jack said. Well go get settled in and come back and we will play some games Rudy said ok we all said at once.

Jack's P.O.V.  
We all went to our rooms with our stuff and I of course helped Kim because se ha three bags while only had two. Once we got in there I asked hey Kim which side of the room do you want for your stuff and also that will be the side of the bed you sleep on ok. Ya sure I'll take the left side she said alright. We put all of our stuff I place since we would be here the whole summer and than we'd go home for school until next summer. ~an hour later~ ok guys and girls what do you want to play first I asked yo we gotta play truth or dare Jerry yelled all the warriors including Rudy agreed and all I could think was this is going to be a lonnnnnggggg and interesting night.

**Alright guys as I said at the top I need to tell about all my other stories. We'll I'm deleting then all because I can not touch computers with out them shutting down so I lost everything I had written so I'm just going to start new on my phone thanks for the reviews on them anyways and once again sorry for any mistakes iPhones make some weird corrections whatever plz fave and review~Sidney (which is my real name and yes I'm a girl)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or WWE

Jerry's P.O.V.  
Ok I'll get a bottle I said alright but hurry up babe Grace said don't worry Gracie bell you'll get me all night long I said oh I no and I can't wait to feel them Grace said excuse me Rudy said What she was talking about my amazing abs I said what did u guys think she was ohhhhh. Yaaaa Kim said well she might see them too I said Alright to much information Jack yelled oh come on Jack you know you want Kim to do it to u Grace said I want what Jack yelled at the exact same time Kim yelled he wants what. ALRIGHT I said nothing more than PG13 Rudy screamed and that means talk too so Jerry get the darn bottle before I cancel this trip and make u go home and run 10 miles before practice...EVERYDAY. Yes sit I'm on it I yelled running and getting the bottle.

Milton's P.O.V.  
Me Julie Eddie and Kelsey all stayed quiet during Jack Kim Jerry Rudy and Grace's conversation. A couple of minutes later Jerry came in with a bottle and we started to play t or d. Jack spun the bottle first and it landed on Julie. Julie truth or dare Jack asked. Uhmmmm dare Julie said. Ok I dare you to not talk about any school related thing until next Monday Jack said. *gasp* Julie fainted. Julie I yelled. I got up and took her bridal style to our room after telling them night and she isn't doing the dare. I laid her down and took her glasses off her face. Then I got in bed next to her and covered us both up and went to bed.

Rudy's P.O.V. (While Milton was upstairs putting her to bed)  
We all said night to Milton and then turned to glare at Jack. Jack what were you thinking you can't take a nerds books away Kim whisper-yelled. Hey I didn't no she would do that let's just go to bed Jack scolded back. Agreed Grace and Jerry said together. I'm gonna hit the sack too night y'all and who ever gets up first makes breakfast deal I said. Deal they said. Night u guys I'm gonna watch a little tv before I go to bed Kim said night Kim we all except Jack said and then went to our rooms except once again Jack.

Kim's P.O.V.  
Everyone went to their rooms except Jack he came and sat beside me. Hey why didn't you go to bed I asked him. I don't know thought I might watch some TV and enjoy Jerry free time he said. I laughed and said ya we probably won't get it for a while. I know why don't we watch a movie what's on he asked. Ummm the marine with John Cena one of my fave wrestlers, catching fire, despicable me 2, and cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 I said( I want to see these four movies so bad). Um how about the marine because as you said John Cena is also one of my fave wrestlers he said. Deal I wanted to see that also I said oh and do u eat to watch Friday night smack down tomorrow night. Yes I thought I wouldn't get to watch wrestling until we got home u wanna watch raw and main event also he said. I'd be honored to I said. Ok let's play 20 questions and we will watch this tomorrow ok he asked. Yes I'll go first fave wrestlers mine are CM punk, John Cena, and Daniel Brian are my fave three even though CM punk quit and Idk why I said. Those are mine too but I also like to he usos and big e Langston but those are also my top three and I no I don't know why he would quit either I loved his GTS move he said. Me too that was my fave part I would always yell it's clobberin time with him when he came out I've always wanted to go but haven't ever got to I said. Ok my turn wrestler you hate the most he asked ad then we both said Orton at the same time. Lol I can't believe how much we have in common I said now fave tag team mines Rhodes brothers I said. Mine too most hated tag team he said mines THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS we said together again (from now on why they say together will be in caps). We both laughed and then I asked how do u feel about the shield. O god I hate them he said. Me too but I think Roman Reins is actually very talented and needs TO GO SOLO I said. Ok we have to stop that he said but do you no what number were on. Nope I said but how about we just play WWE trivia l will ask you 10 questions and then u ask me 10 deal. Deal he said. Ok does the CM stand for in CM punk I ask. Chick magnet he said. Correct is dating John Cena I ask. Nikki Bella. Again correct 3. How many submission holds does Daniel Brian know. Over 100 is all they told us. Correct is the worlds strongest man. Mark Henry. Correct is the big red monster or was the big red monster. Kane or now the director of operations. Correct is AJ Lee other than a little cowardly Bitc*. Divas champion. Correct is big shows real name. Paul wight. Gosh correct 8. What is Shawn Michaels nickname and what does it stand for. HBK and heart break kid. Correct broke triple H and HBKS arms. Brock Lesnar. Correct last one who was the first ever world champion before it became the world heavy weight championship title. buddy rogers in 1963 he answered. Correct alright u ask me. are the Bella twins names. Bree and Nikki Bella. Correct 2. Who is the United States champion. Toothless as i like to say but his name is Dean Ambrose. Correct 's stone colds name. Steve Austin everyone knows that. Correct is with r-truth now. Xavier woods. Correct once again is my fave what did CM punk do to Paul Hayman on hell in a cell. Easy since punks my fave bet him on top of the steal cage with a Bamboo stick and gave him a concision broke his neck and more. Correct are the six going into elimination chamber this year. John Cena, Daniel Brian, Christian, Antonio Cesaro, Randy Orton, and Sheamus. Correct is Triple H's signature move. The pedigree. Correct trained Daniel Brian. HBK. Correct is Curtis Axel's dad. Sadly mister perfect. Correct last one are you buying wwe channel. As stone cold once said Hell ya. We both laughed ok let's watch catching fire now since it's coming on again an then we will watch the marine tomorrow ok he asked me. Deal I said. We both lauded there watching catching fire until I fell asleep on his lap I hope he doesn't mind I think he fell asleep too all I know is this is going to be the best summer ever.

Ok guys sorry for te wwe part if your not Ito that kinda stuff but Friday night smack down was on and I had to so just plz review what you thought and any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:I dont own kickin it or any other things thatore in this story that are obviously not owned by a 13 year old__._

**Wasabi summer ch3  
Hey guys so my last chapter was mostly Kim's P.O.V. So this one will mostly b Jack's this whole story will mostly b one or the others. And is any one else sick and tire o this stupid cold I've been out of school for two weeks now and all my volleyball games have been canceled and yet it is snowing again will it ever end. **

Jack's P.O.V.  
I woke up this morning to find a sleeping Kim on my lap. I chuckled before I gently shook her awake because I knew we would never hear the end of it from the gang. Kim rise and shine before the guys take pictures of you laying on my lap and use it for black-mail I say. She sits up an rubs her eyes before saying morning ad thanks for waking me before the guys woke up. Well since there's no food I guess we get to make breakfast I say. Ya let's make pancakes bacon ad eggs she said happily. Ok I'll make the pancake batter and pancakes while you make the bacon and eggs but make sure u do it the Crawford way I love that way I say. Deal she says as she gets out 5lbs of bacon and 34 eggs what there are 9 of us. I get 7 things of pancake mix and make up some batter before making a hire stack of pancakes just as Kim finishes the eggs all the boys come running down calling what they get. Me and Kim laugh as Rudy yells I'm the sensei and brought you here so I get the most. That's when Kim yells HEYYYY shut ur yaps we all split it In nine equal ways me and Jack made the same number of each thing ad I'm passing out the food so Eddie And Jerry go get your girlfriends and Rudy go get Milton and Julie she says. Who died and made u boss u can't tell us what to do the boys snap. Oh then I guess you don't want your food Kim says. Oh and she made the eggs the Crawford way I say. The boys run as fast as they can up the stairs and return with all of them. Me and Kim start to laugh as give them each 5 pieces of bacon 4 eggs and 2 pancakes. The girls couldn't finish all theirs so Jerry are the rest of Grace's, Eddie's Kelsey's, Rudy Julie's because multi was full, and I finished Kim's. Once we were all done we decided to do whatever we want since me and Kim had to watch the marine. Julie and Milton went to the library, Eddie and Kelsey went on a date, Jerry and Grace went to the beach, and me Kim and Rudy watched the movie. I was at the left end of the couch Kim in the middle and Rudy at the other end. About three quarters through the movie Kim was getting more and more anxious to see the ending but right when it was about to show it Rudy decided to blurt it out and Kim ended up beating him to a pulp she gave him a black eye busted lip and a broke nose. After we left the hospital...we went home and watched despicable me 2 thankfully Rudy hadn't seen this one and we all watched it happily. Well almost all of us Kim fell asleep on my shoulder and didn't see the end. Hey Rudy sorry for Kim today but I'm gonna go put Kim to bed and go to sleep myself I say as I pick Kim up bridal style. Ok Jack and it's ok you take good care of her and be careful she's dangerous Rudy said. I chuckled and said night as I walked up the stairs to our room. Night Jack Rudy said. I took Kim up and laid her on her side of the bed and took a shower changed into some pj bottoms and decided against a shirt and went and laid down next to Kim. I looked at her and saw her hair in her face so I moved out of her face and kissed her forehead and said goodnight Kimmy. I heard her mumble love you night Jackie in her sleep I smiled and said love you too before falling asleep.

Rudy's P.O.V. (Before Jack and Kim said I love you)  
I was sitting on the couch watching cut throat kitchen(I do not own just love) when all the other warriors walk in. Rudy what happened to you Julie asked worriedly. Kim I said. What'd do Grace asked. I might have spoiled the end of the marine for her. You idiot that's one thing Kim hates the most Kelsey said. Hey I don't need a lecture I've already been in the hospital for an hour getting stitches ok I said getting annoyed. Whatever were going to bed Jerry said. Me too in a bit night you guys I said. Night they all said together. These guys are going to be together forever I thought. They love each other way to much to ever be separated.

Grace's P.O.V.  
We were all walking up safaris when I said guys stop lets say night to Kick. Ok they all said. We all starte for their door when we saw Jack come out of the shower and walk over to the bed in just pj bottoms (the door was cracked just a little). He got in and pushed Kim's hair out of her face and kiss her forehead then said goodnight Kimmy. What we heard next was so shocking Kim was talking in her sleep and we heard her mumble love you night Jackie. Then we saw Jack smile and say love you too ad then laid down not noticing us. Awwwww we all whispered them went to my and Jerry's room to talk. Omg I can't believe they said they love each other I said jumping up and down. Who said they love each other Rudy asked coming in our room. Kick Kelsey said. Ohhhhh tell me everything Rudy said sounding like a 12 year old girl. Well we were coming up the stairs when I suggested we say night to them I say. We went to the door and saw Jack coming out of the shower and goin over to the bed Kelsey said. An when he got in bed he moved Kim's hair out of her face kissed her forehead and said goodnight Kimmy Julie said. Wow Rudy said. Oh wait that's not even the best part jerry said. Ya next thing we know we hear Kim say love you night Jackie Milton said. Then we saw Jack smile and say love you too Eddie said. Then we all ran up here and started talking up to this point I said. Ohhhhh well you all go to sleep we're going to the beach tomorrow morning so night and talk tomorrow Rudy said. Ok night Rudy we all said. Night guys me and Jerry say. Night they all said at once then went to their own rooms. Love you night Jerry I say. Love you night Gracie-bell.

**And done with third chapter. If anyone has any ideas whether about this story or just for another will you please tell me and I'll give you a shout out. Anyways thanks to anyone that is actually taking the time to read this ~Sidney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it.  
Ok guys so I kinda messed up and have been calling Kelsey Grace so now Grace is permanent and dating Eddie. Kelsey is no more sorry for mess ups**

Me and Milton were the first up this morning so we had to make breakfast. We decided to make waffles and fruit. Just as I was finishing cutting up the fruit Jerry came running down the stairs doing his columbian war chant or his girl scream with Jack hot on heels yelling Jerry I'm gonna hurt you so bad and then let Kim kill you. Whoaaaaa boys stop I yelled and Jerry came and ran behind me. Jerry what did you do Milton asked. Umm I might have sorta recorded that swag thing that happened last night and posted it on Facebook he said sheepishly. You what Kelsey screamed coming down the stairs. Julie could you kindly move so I can bash his face in Jack asked. Sure but before I do where's Kim I asked. Destroying all Jerry's stuff he answered. About that time we heard a boom and glass shatter and Kim saying oops hope he didn't want his LAPTOP. NOOOOOOOO not my laptop Jerry yelled. GUYS WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON Rudy yelled. (I'm not going to use many swear words other than Hell because I don't count it as a swear since it is in the bible) we will explain in a sec right now we need to break up this fight I said because Jack had gotten around me while Rudy was yelling and was beating Jerry like a punching dummy. Eddie and Rudy got Jack off Jerry after five minutes and the continuous screams of Jerry. Now start expl... Rudy started but was interrupted by Kim breaking more things. Jack can you stop your little anger management needing girlfriend Jerry yelled. That's when we heard Kim scream screw you Jerry you probably ruined my life and you don't even care she said while running down the stairs. She was heading for the door but stopped and punched Jerry in the face and than ran out with a single tear streaming down her face. Kim Jack yelled running after her. We helped Jerry up and doctored his broke nose and black eye. Grace came down a couple seconds after we were done doctoring Jerry with big eyes and a broken laptop and phone in her hands. Ok now explain Rudy said. Ok you know what we told you last night Milton started. Rudy nodded his head. Well Jerry video tapped it and decided it would be smart to put it on Facebook I finished. What the hell possessed you to mess with two highly degreded black belts Rudy asked. Yo stop hating wait I'm confused what did I do to make them mad Jerry said I smacked him in the back of the head and said you posted a video of them from last night when they said I love u on Facebook Einstein. Oh that's swag yo they finally said I love u he said. Uggggg ur such a moron Eddie said. HEYYYY Jerry said. Whatever breakfast is ruined so what do we do now go to the beach as planned I ask. Sorry we can't Kim ripped Jerry's swim suit in half Grace said trying not to laugh. Wow she was really upset Rudy said. Ya I've never seen Kim cry Eddie said. I'm going to I find them you guys do whatever just don't let Jerry do anything stupid and take that video off of Facebook or I'll send u home right now Jerry Rudy said. Ok we'll make him and then babysit him just go make sure Kim's ok Milton says.

Kim's P.O.V.  
Oh my god I can't believe him. How could he do that. I mean I get Jerry teasing us but posting that where the whole world can see it that hurt. I ran to the board walk and sat under it where the water meets the sand. Kim are you ok I hear Jack ask. I shake my head because I can't speak or I'd break down. Come here I hear him say. I dive in his arms and bury my head in his shoulder and just bawl while he runs my back and says soothing things in my ear. Hey it's ok why are you so upset he asks. I don't know it was just embarrassing I said that in my sleep and then he puts it on Facebook for the whole world to see what are the people at Seaford going to say we were already teased that we liked each other or so they said so it's only going to get worse I say. Jerry I get he's an idiot but how could he do this I ask my voice cracking. Kim don't worry about what they think your the amazing Kim Crawford your beautiful smart a fifth degree black belt an amazing cheerleader nice and a great friend and best of all your independent and don't let people get to you. And as for Jerry I'm pretty sure he has at least a black eye and broke nose Jack says. Thanks Jack your the best I said. No problem he said. Then we just sat there like that my head on his shoulder his arm wrapped protectively around my waist watching the beautiful scenery. It was perfect and I fell asleep in his arms...again I seem to be doing that a lot.

Rudy's P.O.V.  
I was looking every where for Jack and Kim but I couldn't find them. Wait I know where they went. I walked over to where the beach meets water and saw Jack and Kim under the board walk asleep in wax others arms. I smiled ad walked back to the house deciding to just leave them alone. They are so going to be a couple by the time we go home. Hey did you find them Kelsey asked as I walked in. Ya their at the beach I said did you delete that video. Ya and it only had 3 million views Kelsey said whispering the last part. 3 million views I scream. Yes she said quietly. Jerry your so dead I say then he starts rambling in Spanish. Anyways speaking of the beach do you want to go with us while Grace and Jerry go and re-buy everything Kim destroyed Milton asked. That bad I say. Oh ya all I have left is some shorts and my shirts Jerry said. We'll anyways do u want to come me and the girls cleaned the whole house while you were gone so u don't have to worry about that Eddie said. You cleaned I said surprised. Yes now do you Want to go or what Eddie said getting impatient. Yes let me get my stuff I said. I got my stuff and seen it was 11:26. I grabbed my stuff along with extra for the gang ecspically Jerry and with that we all went to get our stuff and go to the beach...and store.

**Ok guys sorry for it being so short and the drama but I had my best friend help and she is very dramatic so whatever plz review~Sidney (and Erica)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys sorry for not updating in so long but here it is.  
Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it**  
Kim's P.O.V.  
I woke up on Jack once again. But this time on his chest and we were under the board walk. The sun was just setting and it was beautiful. I got my phone out and saw it was 8:27. Jack Jackie we need to get home I said shaking him awake. Noooo he whined. Ugg I didn't want to do this I thought. Ahhhhhh Jack help I can't get free I screamed. Huh let her go leave my Kimmy alone right now if you want to see tomorrow he growled wide awake now. I burst out laughing. Jack calm down I just needed you to wake up we need to get home before they start to worry I said now controlling my laughter. Not funny Kim he said. Well wait a minute since when am I YOUR Kimmy I said emphasizing your. Ummm well I just woke up he said stuttering. Come on we need to go before they worry he said before I could say anything. Alright I don't want my Jackie to make them worry I said jokingly. Oh so now I'm yours he said with a smirk. I wish I mumbled. What was that he asked. I said u wish I answered. Maybe I do he said. Ohhh so u admit u have a crush on me I said with a smirk. No I didn't say that but u have a crush on me he said. Sure just admit it I said. Nope you he said as he opened the door. I don't but u do so just admit it I said forgetting we were in the house. I don't but your in denial he said. Ohh I'm in denial your the one who said I was YOUR Kimmy I said. We're best friends that's what we do. Guys the gang said but we ignored them. Oh so u admit u don't like me I said trying to trick him. No I didn't say that he said. Ha u admitted it I screamed. Guys the gang said a little louder. I didn't say that but why are you so happy u think I like you he said smirking. Because I thought u finally gave in I said. SHUT IT Grace yelled and we turned to look at her from shock. Now that we have your attention could u put ur flirting aside and explain where u were Kelsey said. We weren't flirting me and Jack said at the same time. Whatever where were u Eddie said. Well when doofus put that on the internet I went to the boardwalk Jack came and calmed me down and we fell asleep until now I said. Ohhhhh they all said. I fake lunged at them and they all shut up real quick. Now what are we having for dinner I asked. Umm whatever you want Rudy said scared. I may only be a 6th degree black belt but I'm like a killing machine when i doesn't get my way i can even beat Rudy. Well that's good because I want to make dinner tonight I said. Cool what are you making Mika asked. My southern meal I said. Ohhhh can I help Jack asked. Sure since your the only other one that knows what it is or how to make it now all of you I said pointing to the rest of the gang, go to the beach and Jack will get you when it's done. Ok they all said and left. Ok let's start I said. Umm we are making ribs, baked beans, corn, corn bread, and fried potatoes right he asked. Yup I said.

Jack's P.O.V.  
*time skip food done*  
Ok it is 7:00 exactly so can you go get the guys please Kim asked. Ya be right back I said.  
Guys dinners ready and it smells amazing so come on I said. They all came runnin and stopped at the door whenever they smelled the food. Ok y'all this is my southern specialty ribs, baked beans, corn, corn bread, and fried potatoes Kim said. Wow Kim your an amazing cook Eddie said. We made 4 sides of ribs so we'd have enough. We all sat down and ate dinner (all of it whic was ALOT) and then we went and watched a movie. Ok guys what movie do you want to watch Julie asked. How about cloudy with a chance of meat balls 2 I said. Ok everyone else said. Alright Eddie go make popcorn (which I hate) Grace get the cheese for it. Jerry get sodas. Mika go get pillows. Rudy blankets Jack set up the TV. Me and Milton will go get the movie. and Kim get everyone's phones laptops etc no electronics Julie said. Why.. Kim started but was cut off by Julie. Tonight were just watching the video it is wasabi family night no electronics got it she said. Yes mam we all said. Good she said and we all got to work. Kim was finally done collecting all electronics and lets just say she had to use a trash can to hold them all. We were halfway through the movie when we heard a phone ringing. Jerry Kim said. Ya chica he said. Stand up she said. Why he started. Stand up before I make you she said getting annoyed. Ok ok fine he said. Jump up and down. He did and about 20-40 phones fell out of his jacket( like the episode with the deranged cage fighter). Turn them all off ad put them in the bin Kim said. Ok he said. After that we all watched the rest of the movie and the couples fell asleep like this. Julie in Milton's lap, Mika laying across Jerry on the floor. Grace on Eddie's legs. And that left Rudy by himself sprawled out on the floor. Hey Kim I said. Ya she said. Do you want to go to bed or stay down here I asked. Let's just stay down I'm really tired she said yawning. Alright here you can lay on my lap and go to bed I said. Thanks Jack she said. No problem good night. Night she said and with that we fell asleep ending a eventful day.

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be Friday which means what WWE! Ya I love WWE if you guys do to plz put it in the review box and anything else you guys think all in all just plz review. I know I'm confusing. Alright thanks for reading and sorry it's so short~Sidney**


	6. Authors note

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I already posted 2 today. I know I've put belt colors in the past chapters but here are their permeant colors unless they get bumped up.

Jack- 7th degree black belt  
Kim-6th degree black belt  
Milton-red  
Jerry -brown  
Eddie-red  
Kelsey-1st degree black belt  
Grace-brown  
Julie-blue  
Rudy -9th degree black belt

Ok this it thanks for everything


	7. Chapter6

**Here's the 4th update of the day! new record anyways hope you like.  
Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it. **  
Kim's P.O.V.  
Can you guess where I woke up. Ding ding ding correct Jack's lap. Everyone else was still asleep so I woke Jack up. Jack Jack wake up I said slightly shaking him. Huh ok Im up Kim he said. Want to have a little revenge with Jerry and will do the same to the rest of the gang except different days and theirs will be for a prank I asked him. Oh ya he said. Ok you find a camera I'm going to get all the saltines ok. Ok he said. I went and got all the saltines and opened them. Then I dumped them all over Jerry and around him then I covered the stairs and all the other doorways so he couldn't get out. Ok I got the camera Jack says walking in the room. Alright start recording now. Ok hi Facebook friends this is why happens to a certain Latino that posted a rude video. On the count of three I'm gonna scream waking him up and he's terrified if saltines so wait and watch. Kim Jack warned. Don't worry Jack I'm not gonna kill him yet I said whispering the last part. Kimberly Jack said. Fine I won't "hurt" him I said. Ok now go he said. AHHHHHHH I screamed at the top of my lungs. What what happened Milton said jumping up. Are you ok Julie asked sitting up. Kim Grace Yelled jumping up. What's going on Mika asked also jumping up. No mom I'm not scared of food Eddie mumbled. Yo who hurt Kim Jerry yelled wit his eyes still closed. Jerry opened his eyes and this happened AHHHHHHHHHH saltines their every where he yelled and started to run to the stairs. AHHHHHHH he screamed their blocking the stairs as started to run to the kitchen. AHHHHHHH their blocking the kitchen too. Omg the front door too he yelled and then started to go to the bathroom but stopped when he saw it was blocked too. Finally he started screaming like a little girl and ran in the kitchen. By now we were all on the floor laughing. He ran out with the vacuum and the broom he started vacuuming them all up and then he swept all of them off the stairs and vacuumed them too and when he was done there was one left and he screamed and passed out. Umm alright guys this was revenge and pranking by Kim and we will probably be seeing each other real soon I said and Jack turned off the camera. Kim I can't believe u Rudy said I'm very disappointed. Rudy I I started. You didn't let me finish I'm disappointed that I didn't think of it give me 5 he said. Good I thought I was in trouble I said. No of course not he said. Well guys starting MONDAY Jack's started emphasizing Monday it's prank week someone is pranced everyday you can team up whatever but pranks will happen all week ok he finished. Umm ok they all said hesitantly. Umm guys Jerry's waking up Mika said. Saltines...killing...eating...me he said as he started to get up. AHHHHH there's saltines every where he yelled. No Jerry sweetly calm down that was Kim's revenge Mika said. Not cool yo Jerry said. Well don't mess with me I said. Fine we cool now he asked. Ya were cool I said. Yea he said like a little girl how just got a pony. The. He came and gave me a bear hug. Jerry can't breathe I said but he didn't let go. Jerry I said but still didn't let go. I warned you I said then kicked him where the sun don't shine. Ohhhh the boys said. Jerry see you alright Jack asked. Everything is purple he said. (I'll give a shoutout if you tell me what episode that came from) whys you do that Kim he asked me. You wouldn't let go and I kept on saying to and I warned you I couldn't breathe I said. Alright now that everything's settled let's go camping Rudy said sorry Rudy me and Kim can't we have a show on tonight at 7 Jack said. Ok the rest of you pack your bags were going camping until Monday Rudy said. Ok umm tell us where you guys are and we'll come tomorrow I said. Ok I'll tell u when we find out where we're going no the rest of u go pack he said. Once the gang was upstairs Rudy said now I know your not dating but it better stay PG13 you understand. RUDY me and Jack both screamed at the same time. What it's just you guys are teens and you have horm... He started. We're ready Grace yelled. Thank you I screamed. What y what happened she asked. Rudy happened Jack answered. ohhhhh she said. All I said was to keep it PG13 and to... He started. GOODBYE RUDY me and Jack yelled. Hold on I'm not finished use..he started again but I flipped him. We said goodbye now bye I said threateningly. Alright um be safe and lock the doors we will txt the deats and see you tomorrow he said running out the door. You have to explain later Grace said as the left. Ok that was awkward Jack said. Umhmm I said. Well it's already I started getting out my phone 6:50 I screamed. Whoa what Jack asked. Ya turn on syfy while I get the sodas and chips I said. Ok um what channels that he asked. 34 I yelled. from the kitchen. K he said. I'm back with 2 minutes I said running in the living room. Alright I'm gonna grab a blanket he said running up the stairs. Grab m yelled. I'll just get a big 1 he said. Hurry up it's coming on I yelled. I'm coming he yelled and jumped over the side from the top stair. Nice I say. Thanks he said. and it's on I say. We started watching and let's just say I went nuts wen Cena beat Orton. What NOOOO he couldn't have beat them AGAIN I screamed. I no right the new age outlaws should have kept their old selves retired Jack said. That and the Rhodes brothers have been through enough I said. For real the new age outlaws are friend with the authority so u do the math he said. Ya I know I said. Well it is now 9:30 so u wanna go to bed Jack asked me. How about we play a game I asked. Sure because I'm not really tired he said. Ok so what do u want to play I asked. How about singing bee he asked. Ohhh I love that game I said. (I play this everyday at lunch with my best friends u say a couple of lyrics and they guess what song it is) ok I'll go first he said. Ok I said. Ok I'm gonna say 5 lyrics ok he said. K I said. Got that warm fuzzy feeling he sung. Love the way u lie I answered. Correct ur turn he said. I'm gonna do 4 lyrics on this broken down. Merry-go round he said. Yup and this is actually really boring I said. Yup lets just watch a movie he said. Ok Um u choose I said. Ok how about White House down he asked. Yes I love Channing Tatum I said. Oh ya why would that be he asked. Have u not seen his abs he's got a full six pack I said. Oh like this he said holding up his shirt. Kinda but he's hotter I said. Oh really so if I don't wear a shirt the rest of the night u won't stare he asked. Is that a challenge I asked. Umhm he said. Oh ur on brewer I said. Ok starting now he said and took off his shirt. I sat down on the couch and watched the movie with Jack. Jack I'm cold I said. Come here and we'll cover up he said. I went and laid in his shoulder while he covered us up. Thank you Jack I said. For what he asked. Always being there for me no matter what I said. Hey it's nothing your my best friend I've ever had he said. No I mean it who was there when I got my tonsils out or when I broke my ankle I asked. Me he said. And how told me about Ricky and saved me at the prom I asked. Me he said. And most importantly who made me become a wasabi warrior I asked. I guess it was me Kim. There's no guessing to it if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have u or the gang in my life I mean If it wasn't for u I wouldn't have Rudy who's like a father for me I said. Kim you've been there for me just as much as I've been there for you he said. I know but still I really appreciate it I said. Me too but let's not worry about any of that right now ok he said. Ok I said yawning. Now go to sleep we have to go find the guys tomorrow he said. Ok night Jack I said. Night Kim he said. I started to doze of a couple of minutes later ending an amazing day.

**Ok guys I hope you liked it and I know it's one whole paragraph but I only change paragraphs when it's a new P.O.V. So please review an fave. See y'all soon~Sidney**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it**  
Jack's P.O.V.  
I woke up at 10:37. It is now 11 and I'm trying to wake Kim up. Kim wake up I said shaking her. No Jackie go to bed she said. Kim it's already 11 and we have to meet the guys I said. Jackson Anderson Brewer take your a % to bed right now she screamed in her sleep rolling over laying on my lap. Kimberly Anne Crawford get up I said. No I won't go to prom with u she said still asleep. I did the one thing I could think of to wake her up I kissed her forehead. She sat up and said oh hey Jack what time is it. I couldn't help but laugh at this. What's so funny she asked. I just tried waking u up for about umm I started as I checked my phone holy crap 40 minutes so finally I kissed ur forehead and u woke up. Oh no what did I say in my sleep she asked. Well here's our conversation exactly. Kim wake up I said shaking you. No Jackie go to bed you said. Kim it's already 11 and we have to meet the guys I said. Jackson Anderson Brewer take your a % to bed right now u screamed in your sleep rolling over laying on my lap. Kimberly Anne Crawford get up I said. No I won't go to prom with u you said still asleep. I did the one thing I could think of to wake u up I kissed your forehead and you sat up I said. Oh so I didn't say anything else she asked. Nope but where did prom come from I asked. Let's just say Bret won't be able to play football for a while in my dream world she said. Oh I said u had a dream that we were at school Bret asked u to prom u said no he wouldn't leave so either me or u beat him to a pulp I said. Yup he said and it was both of us since when is he a 9th degree black belt she said disgusted. Kim he's not even a white belt I said. Ya but just a very very VERY strange dream she explained. Oh well we better figure out where the guys are I said. Ya I'll pack our bags except ur under wear and bathroom products she said. Ok thanks I'll try to figure out where their at I said. Alright I'll holler when I'm done she said. K me too I said. Alright be back in a bit she said. K I said getting my phone out dialing Rudy. Hello he said hoarsely I must have woke him up. Hey um do u want me and Kim to come yet I asked. NOOOOO! Rudy yelled whose awake now. Umm ok why I asked. Because we are having enough trouble already we don't have enough bandages left for Kim and u here to beat up Jerry also he said. Umm ok I'll tell Kim I said hesitantly. Ok I'm going back to bed bye he said and hung up. KIM I yelled. YA she yelled back. DONT PACK TRIPS CANCELED I yelled. OK se yelled running down the stairs. Why was the trip canceled she asked. Rudy said we couldn't come because he didn't have enough bandages and stuff for Jerry for us to come and beat him up too I explained. What he do this time Kim asked. I don't know but I'm guessing him and Mika are fighting I said. Oh well u wanna go to the beach to kill some time she asked. Yup I was about to ask u that I said. I'm gonna go get my bikini on she said running up the stairs. K I'll get my shorts on I said following her to our room. K I'm ready can I come out Kim said through the bath room door. Ya I've been ready I said. K I've also got our towels sunscreen and Phones she said holding up a beach bag. Alright let's go I said taking the bag from her since it was actually really heavy.  
*time skip at the beach*  
K were here I said to Kim laying our bag down at my 'special spot'. Come on let's go swimming Kim said excitedly running towards the water. Ok ok wait for me I said following her suit. Kim did a perfect dive in the water while I just jumped in after her. We were in there just playing around and splashing for a while and then I picked her up spun her around and dunked us both under water. Jack she screamed while smiling and laughing like an idiot I was doing the same. Hey let's go get something to drink and eat I said as I started to get out. Ok she said while shivering. Here I said giving her a towel. Thanks she said. I tossed her her shorts and off the shoulder tee to pull on over her sim suit while I pulled on my shirt. Ready I asked her once I got my shirt on. Yup she said skipping over to me tossing her towel and stuff in the bag. I did the same. Let's go I said throwing the bag over my shoulder. K she said but where are we going she asked. How about KFC I asked. Sure she said.  
*times skip in KFC sitting down eating*  
So Kim tell me your WHOLE dream I say starting a conversation. Ok she said. ( when their talking present time will b in caps)Well the day started off normal me and u walked to school together than went our separate was to our lockers. I was about to go meet u where we usually do when I was pinned to the lockers. I pushed the person off me and said who the hell do u think u are and what do u want. I want u and I think I'm the star jock of this school he said. Uggggg ur so disgusting how many times do I have to tell u u aren't gonna even kiss more less get me i said annoyed. Oh come on babe me u prom I'll pick u up at 7 k he said. Not k now take ur self on before I make u because I'm not going with u i said. He pushed up to the lockers again and said you'll do whatever I tell u to do squeezing me a little to tight. I don't follow no mans orders I said and kicked him right between the legs. Oh u shouldn't have done that Kimmy he said once he had regained his balance. He went to throw a punch at me but I caught it and then he pulsed me in to try to... Try to kiss me and that's when u stepped in and saved me by kicking him in between the legs then punching him in the stomach and than face and whispering something in his ear she said. WOW I SAID. OH THATS NOT IT SHE SAID. WHAT ELSE I DEMANDED. YOU TELL OFF LINDSEY BEAT UP MASON AND MORE SHE SAID. EXPLAIN I DEMANDED. Well after u saved me from Brett Linsey came over and started playing with your hair while saying wow Jackie that was amazing u saved this nerd from a jock. She's not a nerd she's my best friend u said. Whatever u want to ditch this pig and go to the janitors closet I keep a stash of protection she said. I started laughing like crazy while saying u really think Jack would sink as low as doing it with a s*** like u. Shut up u little she/he u wouldn't know what to do if a man wanted to rock ur world ur so busy doing guy things like karate and skateboarding she said. Excuse u you dare talk to Kim like that a 6th degree black belt that could beat your skanky little a right now or any time for that matter. And Kim can get any guy she wants and not just for a play toy but because she doesn't look like she smashed a cupcake on her face and has had a million surgeries to look beautiful hers is natural so u need to thank before u speak ok now goodbye u said. WOW I SAID. YA SHE SAID. WELL WHY DID I BEAT UP MASON I ASKED. Well me and u ended up going to the dance together and Mason and the rest if the black dragons tried to spray me with chocolate sauce when I went up to collect my crown for winning prom queen oh and u won king. Anyways Mason was about to press the button when u went and took it from him and he tried to fight u for it but we ended up beating all the black dragons in about 5 minutes tops. We were about to do our slow dance but u woke me up so that's that she finished. (It's back to regular full time now) we'll go back to the beach I'll meet u there in 10 minutes ok I said. Ok she said but hurry up. I will now go I said. She got up and went back to the beach. I ran to the store and bought a crown and a tiara ad then got my IHome radio to plug my phone in lastly I got a single rose for her and went back to the beach. K Kim I'm here close your eyes I said. Ok y She asked. You'll see I said. Ok she said. I put the tiara on her head and the crown then I turned on a slow song and said open your eyes. Jack are you really remaking my dream ending she asked with a huge smile. Yup and here you go I said handing her the rose. Ohhhh thank you Jack I've never got a rose before she said giving me a huge hug. Never I asked. Nope she said. Well I'm glad to give u ur first I said now may I have this dance. Yes u may she said and than we danced all around that section of the beach. When we were done I kissed her cheek and said there's your dream ending. Thanks Jack that's even better than my dream would have been. It was the least I could do since I woke u up I said. Well whatever let's go home and watch a movie she said. Ok what we gonna watch I asked. Ummm how about the titanic she suggested. Whatever u want I said. Ok but be prepared I cry ALOT in this movie she said. Oh it's ok u can cry in my shoulder I said. Alright let's go Kim said still holding her rose and wearing her tiara.  
*time skip movie almost over*  
Man Kim wasn't lying she is bawling in my chest not that Im complaining or anything. And it's over I said. Ya Kim said sniffling. Here let's take a nap I said. Ok she said standing up. I layers across the couch and made room for Kim to lay with me. Here lay down I said. Fine she said and came an lauded down. I grabbed the blanket and covered us both up. Sleep tight Kimmy I said wrapping my arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off the couch. You to Jackie she said burying her head in my chest. With that we both fell asleep.

**Ok guys hope you like it please review and feel free to give me any suggestions I have a little writers block~Sidney**


	9. Chapter 8

**I would like to give a shout out to the following  
-Kicklover1334 kicklover 1334 for guessing that when Jerry said everything is purple is from episode wasabi warriors. And to kicklover1334, mikelann6, roseberry, and bex12345 for reviewing.  
Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it.**

Kim's P.O.V.  
I woke up on Jack again. I looked at my phone 6:20 exactly. Hey Jack I said. Ya he said sleepily. We've been asleep for over 2 hours I said. Oh ok do you wanna just lay here like me he asked. Ya let's just watch tv I said. K he said. What u wanna watch I asked. What's on history he asked. Ummmm pawn stars I said. U wanna watch that he asked. sure I said. It wasn't long before I dozed off again but for good this time. Through my little world I heard Jack say night my little Kimmy. Don't call me Kimmy Jackie I said more like mumbled. Alright sweetie he said. I was so uncomfortable and kept tossing and turning. Kim are u uncomfortable Jack asked. Umhm I said. Next thing I know I'm picked up bridal style by Jack. I snuggle closer into his chest and take his scent in. Jack I mumble. Yes Kim he asked. I think I figured out why everyone wants us to date I said. Why he asked. Well for one we always sit by each other 2 we do everything together from sparing to shopping or just going to the movies 3 we always snuggle 4 were always the first one to each other's sides if something happens and 5 we know every last thing about each other even our secrets I said. True he said but I wouldn't have it any other way, I don't want to share a bed with Jerry or the rest of the gang or snuggle he finished. Same here I started I love you your my best friend in the whole world that's why I know I'm always safe and nothing can happen to me because your here I finished. I love you to Kimmy and I'm glad u feel that way he said. Good and I'll let u get away with calling me Kimmy this time I said. Thank you kimmers he said. Now that u and only u can call me that I said liking the nickname. Ok kimmers can I put u down now he asked. I forgetting I was holding him let go and he laid me down. Here I'm just gonna sleep in Eddie's room tonight he said. NO your not I said. What he asked. Your butt is sleeping i here with me because I'm about to freeze I said not completely lying because I was cold but I said that mostly because I didn't want him to leave me alone. Ok kimmers I'll sleep in here with you he said. Now come on I'm cold I whined. Ok just let me change into my pj pants ok he said. Fine but how are you not freezing I asked. I don't know I'm just hot in more than one way I guess he said with a smirk. Whatever Jack I say with a smile. Now come here I say. I'm coming he started I know u can't wait to lay with this sexy beast he finished cockily. No I'm just cold I said. In denial he sung. Ok Jack please just come here I said. Fine he said. He came walking out of the bathroom just as my phone ring. Hey MOMA I said. Kim mom said through hoarse voice. What's wrong I asked. Your grandpas in the hospital she said. What I asked. He went in this morning she said. What do u mean he's in the hospital I said. He couldn't breathe and he's in the hospital she said. I was holding back tears now. Umm ok I'm gonna go now mom tell me everything that happens I just can't come home right now I say. Alright sweet heart I'll tell u everything I love u she said. Love u too I say now crying. Bye. Bye. I lost it I started bawling. Kim what happened who's in the hospital are you ok he asked. I just shook my head no and dove in his arms ad started crying in his shoulder. Shhhh it's ok he whispered in my ear while rubbing my back. Jack my grandpa with ALS is in the hospital and he can't breathe(this is really happening to me and all of this is true those are the exact words me and my mom said only I was at mcdonalds with the rest of the scholastic kids from Bernie and I cried in the boy I love's shoulder.)I started he was like the only grandparent I'm close to heck he's one of the only family members I'm close to or actually care about me and acknowledge my presence and don't act like I'm a piece of crap and my sisters are royalty. (Once again all true?)we tell each other everything even personal things I finish. It's ok kimmers come on let's not think about it and just go to bed he said. Ok I say. I snuggle up against Jack and let his heartbeat lull me to sleep.  
*next morning*

Jack's P.O.V.  
I woke up to someone jumping out of the bed an then the sound of puking. Kim I ask now up and very worried. Ya she says weakly. Are you ok I ask. Ya it's just my nerves last night made me really upset she says. Ok do you need anything I ask. No I'm she starts bit turns to the toilet again and starts puking. I bend down and hold her hair while rubbing her back and saying soothing things in her ear. Ugg she said and fell back into me. I held her close and rocked her to sleep. I picked her up bridal style and took her back to the bed I laid her down and was about to walk out of the room when I hear Kim say Jack. Yes Kimmers I say. Stay please I don't feel well enough to be alone she said. Of course I will angel I say. I go and crawl on bed with her and she rolls over and lays her head on my chest and holds my torso. I hold her waist protectively and wait for her to doze off before I do.  
*couple of hours later*  
I was woke up once again but this time by the guys back from their trip. I slipped out from under Kim carefully so I didn't wake her up an ran down the stairs. Shhhhhh! I say once I'm down. Oh sorry where's Kim my sister asks (if I didn't say Grace and Jack are brother and sister). She is really sick from nerves she woke up puking this morning I explain. What why what happened Julie asks very concerned. Her grandpa with ALS is in the hospital and can't breathe on his own I explained. Oh my god they all said at once. Now we all know how she feels about sympathy so don't treat her different I say. Ok they all say. Now I'm gonna go back to bed with her before she wakes up be quiet and watch Jerry I say. HEYYYY not cool up Jerry whisper yells. I chuckle and go back to be with my Kimmers.

**Ok guys so sorry for it being so short and not updating in so long but have had a lot of family issues lately but now I should b able to update more. Ok so here is some info I know I have made a lot of mistakes so this is the permeant people ages and belts until they get bumped up.**

**Jack-16; 7th degree black belt  
Kim-16; 6th degree black belt  
Milton-17; red belt  
Eddie-17; red belt  
Jerry-18; brown belt  
Rudy-26; 9th degree black belt  
Grace-17; brown  
Mika-18; 1st degree black belt  
Julie-17; blue belt  
Now these people are dating  
Rudy and Bethany A the health teacher. Milton and Julie. Eddie ad Grace. Jerry and Mika. And than of course Jack and Kim love each other bit aren't dating yet. Oh and Jack and Grace are brother and sister. So that is some info to clear up any confusion if u have any questions or ideas please review or pm me~Sidn**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey dudes an dudets JK whatever here's the next chapter hope u like review or pm anything at thank you Alia so much he is doing better and is suppose to be home Monday and I really hope he does too.  
Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it or anything else along the lines of that.**

Kim's P.O.V.  
I woke up needing to puke again. Kim are you ok I hear Jack ask. Ya I'm just a little shook up I say. Ok u have me and the gang so worried he says. I'm sorry for worrying y'all but how do they no I ask. They came back from their trip today he answers. Oh I say. Ya they came home at about 10 this morning and it's 2 now so he said. Wow I've been asleep that long i say. Ya u were really sick he says. Wow it's just because I was upset I say. Well how about I make u happy he asked. How are u gonna do that I asked. Take u on a date he says. A date I ask. Yup as long as u like me too I should have asked first god I'm stupid I'm confusing the girl I love ugh now I admired I love u man um do u want to go or not he rambled. Jack don't worry I'd love to and I'm in love with you too I say. Jack and me both leaned in and we kissed. I kissed the Jack Brewer. We pull away and he was about to say something when we hear YES GUYS COME HERE KICK PREVAILS. We turn around and see Grace with the biggest smile ever on her face. Really sis ya had to Jack says. Ya Kim is finally my sister she says very happily. The rest if the gang comes running through the door knocking Grace down. Haha Grace karma' say. I love u too sis Grace said. Grace were not married I say. Yet she says quickly. Ugggg could y'all leave we were in the middle of something Jack said annoyed. Yes but u guys no nothing over Rudy started. Rudy we got it all of us said at once. Ok ok Rudy said putting his hands up in the air. Now bye I said and slammed the door in their face. So where are we going I asked. Hold on a minute I don't want any guest he said as he went and opened the door. May we help u Grace Jack asked. Umm no bye and have fun she said and ran away. Jack close the door and I asked so where. He held up his finger to say 1 minute and said goodbye Jerry through the closed door. Yo how'd u no I was out here he whined. It's my sister that put u up to it I no her that and I could smell ya Jack answered. Jack get dressed how ever for the date but we can't do anything fancy because I'm wearing my bikini with shorts a tank top and one of your button ups I say.  
*20 minutes later*  
I had on my blue bikini with white shorts, a blue tank top, one of Jack's blue button ups, my boots, and my hair in a ponytail with a a French braid in it. Wow your beautiful Jack says as I walk out of the bathroom. But I do have something that will make it better he says. What I ask. This he says as he pulls a necklace out of his pocket. It was a gold necklace with diamond in crusted letters. The letters spelled out Kimmy and on the back it was engraved with Jack and Kim forever it also had another word engraved the one that made me smile the most. Kick. I launched myself in him giving him one of the biggest most passionate hugs ever. Jack I love it so much I say. I thought u would even though it says Kimmy he said. I do will u put it on me I ask. Of course Kimmers he said. He put it on me and it felt perfect. Now let's go I say. Ok he says. He leads me all the way to the boardwalk and into the carnival. We laughed, talked, played all the games a million times, went on all the rides a million times, and he one me lots of things. My favorite was a big bear I a gi with a black belt on and a bracelet that said karate princess. Jack of course put the bracelet on me. Now I'm here waiting with all hold on and I'll count 12,13,15,17,18 prizes while Jack uses the bathroom. All of a sudden some guy that hit on me early comes over and says hey sweet cheeks want me to take u home and rock your world. Umm no gross I have a perfectly good boyfriend that I'm in love with I answer disgusted. All come on babe he starts let's have some fun. He than pins me down and starts to kiss me I try to push him off and then I do a move Rudy taught me in karate class an push him off of me but than two of his other friends come and hold my arms and feet. Oh so blondie does karate he says. Well I do too I'm a 5th degree black belt what r u red he says not noticing Jack. No I'm a 7th and if u want to live u better let go of MY Kimmers Jack growls in a threatening voice that even scared me. The boy said no I want to have fun first. Than he reached for my private area but was spun around by Jack before he could reach me. He threw a punch at Jack which Jack caught and said u probably shouldn't have done that. Jack knocked him out and Let. Her. Go was all he had to say to other two before they ran off. Oh my god Jack thank u so much I say giving him a big hug. No problem I shouldn't have left such a beautiful girl by herself with all these pervs he answers. It's getting late let's go home he says. Alright will u help me carry my prizes I ask. Of course Kimmers he says. He picked up 10 of them and I picked up the other 8 and we went home. When we went in all of the gangs faces dropped. What I ask. Jackson Anderson Brewer how could u leave a hickey like that on her Grace yelled at us. What!? Jack screamed and looked at me. I ran to the mirror and saw the hickey I yelled that sick bastard did this to me I wonder what else he would have done If u hadn't saved me I pointed to Jack. Wait hold up what sick bastard Rudy said. Well I was sitting on a bench with all 18 of my prizes I started gesturing to the things while Jack used the bathroom. All of a sudden some guy that hit on me early comes over and says hey sweet cheeks want me to take u home and rock your world. Umm no gross I have a perfectly good boyfriend that I'm in love with I answer disgusted. All come on babe he starts let's have some fun. He than pins me down and starts to kiss me I try to push him off and then I do a move Rudy taught me in karate class an push him off of me but than two of his other friends come and hold my arms and feet. Oh so blondie does karate he says. Well I do too I'm a 5th degree black belt what r u red he says not noticing Jack. No I'm a 7th and if u want to live u better let go of MY Kimmers Jack growls in a threatening voice that even scared me. The boy said no I want to have fun first. Than he reached for my private area but was spun around by Jack before he could reach me. He threw a punch at Jack which Jack caught and said u probably shouldn't have done that. Jack knocked him out and Let. Her. Go was all he had to say to other two before they ran off. I answer. O my god Mika says. Ya but Jack saved me so I'm good I say. O and if anyone asks I did it Jack says. Of course babe I say smiling. Umm Kim why are u wearing a necklace with Kimmy on it when u hurt anyone who calls u it Julie asks noticing my necklace. Ya everyone agrees. I take it of and let then read the back. That's why I say. Ohhhh they say. That's also why I have this beautiful bracelet and other prizes I say. Ohhh I love that where'd u get it Grace asked. It was on this bear Jack one me I say holding up the bear in the pink gi ad black belt. Aww that's so sweet Mika says. How many games did y'all play Eddie asks. All of them Jack answers. Wow Milton says. Yo did u go on that swagalicious ride with the lights turned off and the falling Jerry asked. Yes we went on the black hole( i took this from burkelyduffieldlover's story you spin my World I hope u don't mind I just really liked that part. The link below will take u to the story. s/9399056/1/)I answer. Oh what about Jerry starts but Jack cut him off we went on all the rides Jerry he said. Oh swag yo Jerry says. Well I'm tired and I need to put up all my new stuff I say. Alright me too night guys Jack says. Everyone says their nights and we go to bed. I put all my new things up making sure the bear was where u could see it -on my dresser- and went to bed in Jack's arms. All I could think about was how I was finally with my best friend and love of my life.

**Ok hope u guys like. There's only going to be about 2-3 chapters left maybe 4 at the most. But I am going to start a new story the first chapter should either be up tonight or tomorrow. Read and review plz. And c u nxt time on wasabi summer~Sidney**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright guys I decided that after I couldn't leave the story that short so it's probably or I hope it's going to have at least 20 chapters when I'm done so let me know what ya think please**.

1year later  
Jack's P.O.V.  
Wow I can't believe were at our high school graduation. Not much has changed in the year that we have been back except were now graduating. Kim and me are still together along with Jerry and Mika, Milton and Julie, Eddie and Grace, and even Rudy and mrs b. Me and Kim are now standing up because we have been chosen to give the speech. Alright Seaford please give a round of applause for 2 of Our Wasabi Warriors giving our graduation speech this year. Alright thank you guys I start. We are all very excited to be graduating to day Kim finishes. High school has been challenge she starts. But also a big event in our life I finish. I met all of my friends in that elementary building over there I start pointing to the building. But that turned in to something very much bigger I started dating my best friend and love of my life during our years here along with so many other memories I know I and the rest of us will never forget I finish. I agree with Jack 100% I can still remember in Kindergarden how we all met Kim starts could Frank and the other black dragons that remember that memory please stand I ask. They stand and Kim continues. Me and Jack stepped in and saved Milton Eddie Jerry and Julie from these boys standing now. And even though that's a terrible thing we would like to thank you guys for that I start. Without that day we wouldn't have our family we have now Kim Finishes. Now we all know this is about the graduation but me and Kim would like to call a couple of people to come to stage because of all they has done to make our lives this today I say. Rudy, Bethany, mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, Mr. And Mrs. Martinez, Mr. And Mrs. Krupnick, Mr. And Mrs. Jones, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson, ad lastly Falafel Phil Kim says. Also all of the Wasabi Warriors I finish. All come and stand on the stage with me and Kim. This y'all see is our family that has come from all the events in elementary, middle school, ad mostly high School Kim says. And we would like to think you for everything I say. Now that we have told mostly our life story we would like to thank a couple more people and than continue the service I say. Could all parents and sensei sit down please Kim says. Now guys come join us I say. Would Mr. Funderburk please come back up Kim says. Mr. Funderburk we would like to thank you for everything you have done for us the last 6 years I start. We Wouldn't be having one of our best friends up here if you wouldn't have put up with all his pranks and other strange things that he did Kim finishes. Well I'm gonna miss you guys you have left a giant spot in heart just for the Wasabi warriors he says. Mr. Funderburk I would like to apologize for all of the things I did Jerry says. We'll believe it or not I'm even gonna miss you Jerry it's going to be weird sitting down and not getting shot in the air or something like that Mr. Funderburk said. Everyone was now laughing. Ya we had some good times here Jerry said. We sure did all of us on stage except Jerry say at once. Well with that I declare this speech done I start. congrats everyone we survived school ad now were gonna start our lives Kim finishes. Seaford chant for one last time in this stadium for a while Milton asked everyone. Ya the whole place screamed. Ready go Julie says. Were the Seaford Whales the mighty mighty whales everyone chanted. Whoo we all said. alright were gonna miss you all good luck in the long road ahead of you I say finishing the graduation ceremony. Me and the gang give Mr. Funderburk a hug as we go off stage and start talking. Guys let's go back to our lockers one last time and than get out of here I say. Alright everyone says. We all go back in clear out our lockers which are right next to each others and we have all 8 decorated with Bobby Wasabi things all over it. The one thing I love is the Wasabi code. Alright guys Wasabi code and than were out of here forever Kim says. We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die Wasabi we all recite.  
I'm gonna miss this place I say taking one last look at our old high school. Me too everyone says. Yo we still have the dojo and always will Jerry says. Ya let's go their now Eddie says. Alright let's go guys I say.  
*time skip at dojo*  
So guys were moving in our new apartment complex tomorrow and the next day so make sure everything is packed and ready to go Julie says. Ya I still can't believe that Bobby built a apartment complex just for us Rudy said.  
Here let me explain Bobby built a apartment thing with 5 apartments just for us and Rudy. Me and Kim share one, Jerry ad Mika share one, Milton and Julie share one, Eddie and Grace share one, and Rudy and Bethany share one. It's 5 minutes from our college and 5 minutes from te dojo so it works for all of us. It's sound proof and as big as a mansion. W  
Each apartment has a living room, dining room, kitchen, 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, walk in closets, a game room, a theater room, a mini dojo. IN EACH ONE. He also had a giant living room out in where a lobby should be so we can all hang out together when we want. Bobby had so many rooms put in so we can live there with each other even after we start families. Which were all so excited about.  
You know were all going to be together forever right Grace said. Sadly I know sis I'm stuck with you but I'm glad the Wasabi warriors are forever I say. We all are Kim said.  
You know that their is a group of 8 kids in my dojo are getting your lockers next year right Rudy said. Yes the Wasabi lockers live Eddie said. We all couldn't help but laugh.  
You know even though I'm so happy and we're going to be together a part of me still feels like crying Kim said. I know and I'm a boy yo Jerry said. Well that's how it feels when your no longer a kid or teen and are an adult I say. Jack Jerry ain't ever be an adult Grace said. True that Jerry said. Once again we all laughed.  
Alright so here's the plan were going to pack everything tonight move in tomorrow and the next day than pack our bags and head to the beach house for another Wasabi summer I say. Yup everyone says. Well guys let's go we need to say bye to our parents and all soo you get it Kim says. Ya I can't believe we graduate today and are moving out tomorrow Milton said. Would have never dreamed of it Julie said. I would have never dreamed I would be living with my best friends,second dad and mom, and the most beautiful amazing girl in the world Jerry said. Thanks Jer bear your the best boyfriend ever Mika said.  
Well guys we'll meet at 10 in the morning here at the dojo to start moving in I say. K everyone said which surprised me Milton an Julie aren't correcting or using proper grammar.  
We all said our goodbyes and headed home. Me and Kim walked together since she lives 2 houses down. Alright Jack it is 4 and I have till 11 to help you pack since I'm done and there's 5 bedrooms so I'm moving my bed in a guest room and were going to put yours in our since it's bigger if that's alright she says. Of course Kimmers we already have everything except for in the bedrooms I say. That will help a lot and we can save the other 3 bedrooms for later on in life since there's 5 and were using 1 as our room and 1 as a guest room Kim said. I know we will never be able to thank Bobby enough for this I say. Well let's just go in and pack your stuff since I know you probably only have a little packed Kim said. You know me so well I say. That's why I'm your girlfriend she said. That's one of the reasons I say.  
*time skip everything packed*  
Kim's P.O.V.  
Well we have everything packed and it's 8 so let's go check on your sister I say. K Jack says and we go and check on Grace.  
Hey Grace were done can we come in I ask through the door. Ya she said hoarsely telling us she had been crying. Jack bursts through the door and ran over to her. Gracie what's wrong he asks. I'm just looking at a photo album I found it has our memories all the way from preschool to no she said whipping another tear away. Can we see I ask. Of course she says and than hands us the album. I need to finish packing the last of my clothes anyways and no Kim I can do it my self she said reading my mind. Alright Gracie were gonna take this back to Jack's too and look at it I say. Ok I'll see y'all in about an hour se said. Kk I said and than went back to Jack's room.  
Me and Jack sat down and started to look at the album. The first picture brought tears to my eyes. we talked about this at graduation earlier when we all met The Best Day Of Our Lives I say. Other than the day we got together he said. Ya I say turning the page. It was a picture of Jerry stuck in a tree while Jack was getting him down. Ha I remember this Jerry thought the cat was a lion and climbed the tree for protection as he put it an I had to get him down Jack said. That's how the rest of the night went me and Jack looking at the album and laughing and sometimes crying at the memories. I texted my mom I was staying here and I fell asleep in Jack's arms. I hope our lives are always like this. Perfect.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you guys liked and I'm sooo sorry for not updating in forever but I had a lot of stuff go on at school and my grandpa finally got out of the hospital so that's amazing. Well that's my reason for not updating this time hope you guys will forgive me. Please Review any opinions negative or positive. See y'all next time on Wasabi summer~Sidney.**


End file.
